The Story Is Rewritten
by marauderfascination
Summary: Teddy Lupin and his second cousin once removed, Siria Black, suddenly find themselves staring into the faces of their fathers, 21 years before them themselves were born. find out what happens when they realize they can change the future. Rated t mainly because of swearing, probably should be rated m. ABANDONED
1. accidents happen

disclaimer: I give all credit to JK she came up with the whole idea of Harry Potter so why would I take it?

********** this is a sort of altered universe where Sirius lives until the last battle, everything else up to that is pretty much the same************

It was Teddy and Siria's 7th year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. both of their parents had died in the last battle of Wizarding War-The Battle of Hogwarts Siria lived with her Godfather Harry Potter while Teddy lived with his grandmother Andromeda Tonks. Teddy was considered a weird mixture of his mother ( who was very much like her cousin, Sirius Black Siria's father)Nymphadora and his father Remus Lupin. He was a metamorphamagus, like his mother, and thankfully not a werewolf like his father. Siria, on the other hand, was exactly like her father. She looked like him, acted like him, even talked like him at times. she was always a painful reminder to those who knew her father.

This Story begins with Siria being chased by a very irritated Teddy.

"Give it back!"

Teddy was starting to lose his patience.

"No way Teddy bear!" Siria said, running faster down the corridor.

"You're going to break it!"

Siria laughed and said,"They put protection spells on these stupid, and I thought you knew everything?"

Teddy could have tackled her, but he didn't because he was a gentleman. A gentleman who swore she was born just to test his patience

he sighed, "that's a prototype straight from the ministry, it doesn't have any protection spells!"

Siria stopped suddenly. "oh I'm sorry I didn't….." she was cut off by Teddy stumbling over her (sadly Among the things he inherited from his mother, her clumsiness was one of them) neither knew what was happening until Teddy found himself on top of Siria, almost protectively, and they were looking up at sixteen-year-olds Remus J Lupin and Sirius O Black.


	2. Meeting Dad

_'Oh, my God!'_ Siria thought. she looked over at Teddy, whose hair was extremely white, and looked back at eyes exactly like her own. Merlin how she wanted to run into his arms and hug the life out of him or rather the death. She felt like crying, but she held herself together and looked around. Sirius was talking to Remus as they made their way cautiously towards the strangers.

"Remus you're smart, how do you explain to people showing up out of nowhere?" Sirius said. He was staring at the girl thinking _'I wonder who she is, she's pretty, not Marlene pretty, but pretty.'_

"Well, Sirius, I hate to break it to you but I don't know everything despite your campaign." Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' incredulous look." Although, we could ask them?"

"Hm, good idea. Oi! You two where did you come from?"

Teddy was mute as he was obviously trying to contain himself. Siria was the first to speak after a semi-awkward pause.

"Time Turner malfunction," Siria blurted out as Sirius held out a hand to help them up.

"ooh! Moony you have one of those. Anyway, I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus 'moony' Lupin. welcome to the past I guess?!" Siria took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Where, exactly are we. I mean I know we're at Hogwarts but where?" Teddy had finally found his voice as remove pulled him up, "also when?"

"Well, we're sort of close to the Hufflepuff common room, oh and the year is 1976," Sirius replied

Teddy and Siria looked at each other. They were almost 40 years in the past.

"Anyway, you now know who we are. Could we be pleasured with your names by chance?" Remus inquired.

"Oh! My name is Siria Blaaa…." the last of black was muffled by Teddy's hand

"We can't tell them our full names; it could change the future!" Teddy practically yell-whispered

"Riiight, well call me Siria for now and call him Teddy."

"okay, well Siria, Teddy, we should probably contact Professor Dumbledore, he'll know what to do," Remus suggested as he motioned for them to follow him.

"hm... okay, yeah I would guess that's the best thing to do. Do we really get to meet Dumbledore?" Teddy asked, both children getting excited at the prospect of meeting the great professor.

"hm... how far into the future did you come from?" Remus asked

Siria looked at Teddy to see if she should answer. he shrugged and said, "We probably shouldn't tell you."

"How could that change the future?" Sirius challenged

"How should I know? I'm not an expert." Teddy defended

"Well you should know Ted; it is your Time Turner." Siria teased

"well sorry, I only got it less than a week ago it's not as if I had a lot of time to do research."

Siria started to think. _'wait, if we go to Dumbledore he'll send us back... I won't be able to hang out with dad or Remus or James... what if we changed the future! I mean we're here with Peter and James before anything happens. Technically Peter's probably not even a death eater yet. Harry could have parents, and so could Teddy and so many people wouldn't have to die.'_

"Teddy, can I talk to you for a minute, in private?"

"uh... Sure?" he replied

"oh, and Remus dear, could you not use your extra sensitive werewolf hearing please, thanks!" Siria said as she started to lead teddy into an empty corridor.

"H-how... how d-did y-you kno-... how did she know?"

Sirius smacked him on the back of his head.

"obviously, she's from the future! of course she knows. She must know us..." that was the last thing they could hear.

"we can't go to Dumbledore!" Siria said abruptly

Teddy stood there blinking, "why not?"

"I have to get to know him! we need to change the future! if we go to Dumbledore he'll send us back and I can't go back without knowing him! without him knowing me!" Siria was almost in tears when teddy's arms wrapped around her.

"I know, I want to know my dad too, but it's too risky. what if something goes wrong and one of us isn't born. what happens then?"

"I know it's risky but we have to try," Siria let go of Teddy and turned to look at Sirius and Remus.

"Alright, but we're going to have to tell them everything and give them a list of things to do when we leave," Teddy said looking pensively

"Really, a list? why don't we just stay?!" Teddy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Because, Siria, we will eventually need to go back to our own time," Teddy stated.

"yeah, I guess if we do change it the future won't be unbearable to go back to," they headed back to the pair of marauders

Meanwhile...

Remus couldn't help but notice the similarities between Sirius and Siria. besides the fact that their names were so similar their appearances were uncanny. _'and that would help explain how she knows what I am_ '

"Padfoot?" Remus inquired

"Yeah, Moony?" Sirius replied as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"Does Siria look in any way familiar to you?" Remus asked as he joined the animagi.

"I don't know? I mean her eyes look exactly like mine, but then again they would also look like anyone in the Black family. but I definitely think we're related."

Remus blinked. he didn't know Sirius was so observant.

"That's what I was thinking, but then who is Teddy? I mean I don't think they're dating. in fact, they act more like brother and sister." Remus said once he had recovered from his momentary shock

"Maybe he's Prong's son? I mean he's one of those morph things so he could look like anyone, even you!"

"you mean Metamorphamagus?"

"yeah, my cousin Andy's daughter is one... hey maybe he's her son?"

"That would make sense, Metamorphamagus' are very rare."

"It also explains why they seem closer than just friends but not lovers."

Remus shook his head.

"I never knew you were so observant."

"Hey! I can be daft sometimes but I'm not as bad as Prongs!" Sirius said with an affronted look.

"True. Look they're coming back." Remus and Sirius got up.

"We're not going to Dumbledore" Siria stated plainly

Remus and Sirius' eyebrows shot up.

"Why not? He's the only one who can figure out how to send you home. not to mention give you a place to stay while things are sorted out." Remus asked.

"Look, we're from the future and we know what happens. things go very wrong and we want, have to change it!" Siria almost shouted

"Time is a very delicate thing. what if something happens and things go wrong?" Remus reasoned

"We'll help make sure nothing goes wrong but were not leaving until we at least tell you what is going to happen!" Siria yelled to make sure her point was getting across

"aren't we close the 7th-floor corridor?" Teddy inquired (I don't actually know if that's where it's located but that's where it's going to be)

"yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Remus replied.

"you don't know?" teddy scoffed, "I guess since you guys know the castle so well we always assumed you used it... anyway, follow me" Teddy lead them to a dead-end corridor. Neither of the marauders knew what was happening when Siria started to pace up and down the corridor.

"don't worry she's not bonkers," Teddy assured them

 _'hm... I need somewhere we can talk about very sensitive issues... perhaps a replica of the Gryffindor common room with lots of fire whiskey. oh, and maybe some yellow for Teddy,'_ Siria thought as she walked back and forth 3 times. suddenly a door started to appear on the once blank wall.

As Siria was pacing all Remus could think was _'She's even pacing like Sirius... two fingers tapping against her mouth while her other arm is folded across her abdomen. She must be Sirius' daughter!'_

they walked through the door and when they looked behind them it was already disappearing.

"Welcome to the 'Room of Requirement!'" Teddy greeted


	3. The Story is Told(working title)

****Thank you Radio Free Death for commenting and I will take your words to heart. I try in this chapter to get more descriptive and less diolaugy (as if that was a word, lol). Also, Lavendor Queen, siria's mother sadly at this point is a very disappointing character, and no one important. sorry if that's disappointing but if you want I can write her mother into a sequel, which I'm not sure if I'll actually do the sequel it depends if people would actually read it. I would like to mention that in this chapter I basically tell what everyone already knows but I try to make it funny instead of depressing but truthfully there's not much to go on when you are talking about people dying. Anyway please, please, PLEASE comment or give suggestions. What you wouldn't mind seeing. I will read all comments. ************

Disclaimer: I literally own nothing besides the plot and Siria. And there could be a debate on even that much.

"How does it work? Is it always like this and the pacing is just to open it or is it some sort of a code saying 'we need a comfortable room with fire whiskey?'" Remus had million question.

"Uh… hold all questions till the end?" Siria remarked, not quite sure how to answer. Teddy glared at her and sighed.

"You have to walk back and forth three times while thinking of what you require, hence 'The Room of Requirement.'" Teddy answered, "Other than that we don't know much but it's very useful."

"Hm…" meanwhile Sirius was in shock. ' _A room that gives you whatever you need?! Imagine all the pranks we could do now that we have the tools at our hands?! Imagine all the girls I can bring here so we don't have to find privacy in a broom closet?! How did we not find out about it sooner?!'_

"So sit down and make yourselves comfy," Siria replied awkwardly not quite sure how to continue.

Remus decided to give them some grace and start the conversation since obviously, they had no idea how to start. "So first things first what are your full names?"

Siria looked at Teddy and then at Remus and Sirius. While staring into Sirius' eyes she said," Siria Lillian Black,"

"I knew it!" Remus shouted, "sorry, do continue."

"You're my daughter?" Sirius didn't know what to do. It hit him harder than a brick. He stared into eyes just like his own, and they stared back at him as if he was an entirely different universe. She stared with wonder and hope.

Siria could only nod for she had a huge lump in her throat. She wanted to hug him and be held in his arms to make up for all the times he wasn't there to do just that. Harry did all he could to make sure she was loved and cared for, even gave her god-brothers and a god-sister, but he was only her godfather and they were only her adopted family. Siria loved them more than anything but she needed more. Harry even tried looking for her mother right before Siria went off to Hogwarts her first year, but he couldn't find the woman.

Because the two Blacks couldn't seem to find their voices Remus decided to find out who Teddy was.

"And you are?"

Teddy wanted to tell him but he was so scared. 'what if he's disappointed? What if gets mad that I'm here? Or frustrated I didn't tell him who I was from the start? What if he doesn't like me?' all those thoughts and more were swimming in his head.

"Teddy Remus Lupin."

Remus sat there stunned. 'Who would ever want to reproduce with me, a werewolf? Does this mean I get a wife? Is he really my son? Is he a werewolf? Does he hate me?' when Remus was finally done doubting he found himself wrapped around the boy who claimed to be his son. When the boys finally let go of each other, they found out both were crying.

"Why are you crying? I just found out I eventually find someone to give me a son." Remus said as he started to wipe away his own tears.

"That's where it gets complicated." Siria said barely in a whisper, obviously trying to get over her own tears that had started to flow. "that's why we need to change the future. Neither of us knows you because..." she sighed, "because you… die." She said the last word in a whisper.

"What?" Sirius said obviously not fond of the idea of dying.

"Look we'll get to that but we need to start from the beginning or you won't understand anything that happens," Teddy explained.

"First of all, who are your mothers?" Remus asked.

"Ugh…. We'll get to that but if you absolutely need to know." Teddy sighed." My mother is Nymphadora Tonks and her mother is unknown."

"How does that even work? And wait, my 3-year-old cousin? I mean I thought she might be your mum but… Remus you old dawg! Or wolf I guess." Sirius exclaimed, still working through how a girl could know who her father was and not her mother.

"Look will you just settle down, we will explain EVERYTHING once we start, but you need to know the plot before we get to the details," Teddy ordered. The marauders sat quietly and could have been compared to two boys sent to the principal's office, which happened to them a lot. "Thank you. Now Siria you know more details than I so you start and I'll help if you ever get stuck."

"Okay well, the first thing you should know is that James Potter and Lily Evans do get married." Siria began.

"WHAT!" the boys interrupted. Teddy and Siria both glared a glare that rivaled the famous glare of Lily Evans herself (proclaimed by Sirius and James as a professional glarer). The boys became quiet.

Siria sighed, "As I was saying, Lily and James get married. Not long after the wedding, they announce that Lily is pregnant. Anyway not long after the five of you graduate, Marauders and Evans included, join this group of people to fight against Voldemort. The group is called 'The Order of Phoenix' and eventually, as most secret organizations do, find out there is a spy. Dumbledore then narrows the search down to knowing it was one of the four Marauders," Sirius and Remus gasped," but then a prophecy was made, and to keep the story short we'll just say the story applied to James' son Harry, so the search for the spy was narrowed down even further." Siria looked to her father, "you were made Harry's godfather and when the Potter's went into hiding and under the fidileus charm, were expected to be their secret keeper. Sadly, you thought Remus was the spy because of the privileges Voldemort was giving to werewolf's."

"What?" Sirius gulped. He then looked at Remus and added: "you would never?"

Remus looked hurt Sirius could ever, or more like would, ever think that.

"Of course not!" Remus barked.

"I never said he did. All I said is that's what you thought." She addressed to Sirius. "Remus was not the spy. May I continue?"

"Please do," Remus begged.

"As I was saying, Sirius thought Remus to be the traitor. Luckily James and Lily knew better. But they still let Sirius rant on about it. One night, Sirius, I believe you were having doubts that you could be good secret keeper and came up with a plan: Everyone knew you to be the secret keeper so what if you weren't. Then Voldemort could capture and torture you but the Potters would be safe. Apparently, you thought the least inconspicuous candidate for secret keeper was one Peter Pettigrew, because who would ever think they would trust poor little Peter with such an important job? You went to James and Lily with your doubt and your plan and although they disagreed and thought you would be the best secret keeper, they decided your plan was also very good." Siria stopped and sighed.

"On the night of October 31st, 1981, Peter Pettigrew showed his real colors and became the filthy rat he was. The secret was broken and Voldemort showed up at the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow. James told Lily to run and save Harry and within minutes James Potter was… dead." Siria choked, "Lily saw the door fly open and the pair of red eyes she wishes she'd never seen. She begged for the Dark Lord to save her son. Instead, the Lord killed her and turned to kill the 15-month-old. The curse was cast, but because of some old blood magic I'd rather not get into, the curse rebound and hit Voldemort and only left baby Harry with a lightning shaped scar."

Sirius and Remus were now in tears. 'how could Peter do such a thing?' Sirius thought. Teddy poured them each a shot a fire whiskey, which they gratefully excepted.

"Dad, you were the first one on the scene. You knew something was wrong so you went to check on Peter. As soon as you found his place empty without signs of a struggle, you headed straight to Godric's Hollow. In which, you were met with the Dark Mark in the sky. You found James lying in the hall, unarmed and well… dead. Next thing you could hear Harry crying so you made it to the nursery and checked on him. Then Hagrid showed up to take Harry to his Aunt and Uncles and when he wouldn't let you take harry you decided to go for Pettigrew. You found him two days later and cornered him. He started ranting about how you were a traitor to Lily and James, then blew up the street, cut off his finger and ran away in his animagi form into the sewers. Not long after, the Aurors found you surrounded by 12 dead muggles, laughing manically. You were arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban without a trial." Siria concluded.

The two listening were lost for words. Their friend who they protected, helped, and cared for killed their other friend by being a traitor? And followed the crazed maniac currently killing muggles all throughout Great Britain for fun. How was this even possible.

Remus was the first to speak up, "How? What did we ever do to him? Of course, besides, help him with everything from school work to having a social life." Remus was starting to get angry.

"I was arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban without trial?! And who's decision was that?"

"Don't worry you break out in Harry's third year, but then have to go on the run because of certain events. Anyway, Harry's life story is pretty long so I'm going to give you an overview of events." Teddy started. Siria nodded for him to go on. "Harry was neglected by his Aunt and Uncle, and for the first 11 years of his life, he knew nothing of his parents except for their names. Hagrid had to deliver Harry's letter personally because the Dursley's would not let Harry read it. Harry got on the Quidditch team in his first year, though. McGonagall saw him catch a Remembrall after making a 50ft dive and landing perfectly, which was let alone his first time on a broom. He was a seeker and won his team, Gryffindor," at this, the two marauders high-fived, "the Quidditch cup. Also, He won the house cup many times in a row. Harry came face-to-face with Voldemort his first year at school. He defeated a basilisk his second year. In his third year, used a time turner to free Sirius and a wrongly accused hippogriff. In his fourth year, he won the Triwizard Tournament. The fifth year, trained a secret army to fight against Voldemort, also lead a horrid woman into the forbidden forest, which she was then taken by the centaurs and well, god knows what. And finally found and helped destroy Voldemort's seven Horcrux's." Teddy finished, taking a long needed breath.

"Blimey!" was all Sirius could say. Sirius couldn't believe all that Harry went through. 'He defeated Voldemort, a basilisk, and won the Triwizard tournament? Bloody hell, this kid must be amazing!'

"Question. How are we going to change the future without it backfiring?" Remus inquired, trying to be the logical one.

Siria and Teddy looked at another.

"That's why we are staying here for a while to help make sure things go smoothly, I was also thinking we could write helpful letters and perhaps a list," Teddy explained. Siria rolled her eyes. She thought a list was a ridiculous idea.

"So what happens now, and that only tells us about Harry. What about you two? And how do I not know who your mother is?" Sirius demanded.

"Apparently after being locked up in Grimmauld Place for so many months, you decided to go to a muggle bar. You got drunk, had a quickie in the loo, and then left and went back home. My mother had a detective find you and a couple days after I was born, I was left at your doorstep." Siria smiled and continued, "Remus, you were the first to find me. You heard me crying and found me laying there. You brought me in and read the letter addressed to Sirius to make sure it wasn't a trap. You had a heart for me I guess because your own wife was 8 months pregnant. You did this spell to find out how old I was and saw I was born on the 11th of march. You then got Sirius and explained everything to him." She finished with a sad sigh.

"She just left you there?" Sirius for yet again another time that day was in disbelief.

Siria nodded. Sirius then got up and hugged her for the first time. She started crying her eyes out and he even let a few tears flow. He pulled her onto his lap and held her exactly how she had always dreamed he would. She felt so loved and like something was finally complete. Like he was the missing piece to the puzzle that was her life.

Meanwhile, Remus couldn't help but wonder how old Teddy was when he died. 'what if I never actually did get to meet him? And how did me and Nymphadora fall in love? How could she ever actually love me?' so many things threatened to bring Remus to tears. There was the heartwarming sight of father and daughter beside him, the idea's that someone besides his friends could actually care for him, and the idea that he left his son all on his own by dying. All this new information confused Remus and he was starting to get a headache.

"I'm not a werewolf you know. And even if I was, I already decided I wouldn't have blamed you." Teddy softly spoke. And even though it only answered one of his many questions, he was grateful not to have to ask.

"Who were you raised by?" Remus inquired.

"My grandmother Andromeda, Harry also took me in occasionally, for a weekend or so, but he also babysat me on a more day-to-day basis." Teddy answered, "I'm sure you have a billion questions, and I'm pretty sure I have all the answers."

"Yeah, the question plaguing me most though is…. Did your mother really love me?"

Teddy smiled and giggled, "Apparently, she loved you more than you loved her for a while, but since you were so daft you didn't notice. Also, you wouldn't date her because you thought she was too good for you and that she didn't deserve being tied down to a poor, old, werewolf like yourself. Grandmum said that when you and mum did get together, you kept leaving her so she could move on from you, but then you'd come back a couple days later begging her to forgive you. It never took a lot of begging apparently. Grand-mum also said you left mum when you found out she was pregnant because you were ashamed of yourself or something. But then uncle Harry slapped you back into focus. Harry said he literally slapped you, which I wish I could have seen"

When Sirius was finally done holding Siria, they decided they should go to Dumbledore.

*** I will mention I took "you old dog, or wolf I guess" from a different teddy time turner story wich I recommend reading, although it does get confusing at the end.****


	4. A Lot of Explaining to Do

Warning: swearing such as f**k if you are not comfortable with that sort of language I would suggest not reading this chapter. thanks!

"So you told us almost everything, but how exactly did we… Die? Sirius asked as they headed to the Headmasters office.

"Well, we weren't exactly there so we don't exactly know, but we do have an idea. Do really want to know?" Teddy inquired.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. Did they really want to know how they died? They thought they did so that they could stop it, but what if it just ensured it? What would happen then? Well, first of all, they might never meet their children, or even worse their children might never be born. But if they don't find out, those same things could happen. Finally, curiosity won over caution.

"Yes," Remus answered.

Teddy sighed and decided they couldn't put off telling them any longer.

"Remus, dad, uh…. What should I call you?" Teddy requested.

"Dad's fine unless we're around people that don't know."

"Alright, Dad, you died first. A Death Eater named Dolohov killed you. Sirius came over and saw you dead and killed Dolohov, but his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, came up behind him and killed him. Mum came over to find you two…. Dead, she let her guard down and Bellatrix killed her as well." Teddy choked.

They had finally reached the Headmasters office. Siria and Sirius started shouting out different candies until they finally said 'blood pops' and the gargoyle lets them in. Teddy had been going through his mind to figure out the perfect way to present their problem to Professor Dumbledore until the great man himself came up from behind them.

"And, why, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin are you here in my office?" Dumbledore asked softly, "who are you two?" he finished with a smile.

"Your Professor Dumbledore? Wow!" Teddy said grinning

"Yes, and you are?"

"Well it's a very long story but supposedly you're clever so, my name is Edward Remus Lupin but I go by Teddy."

"Siria Lillian Black and to keep it short, we're from the future and we've decided to change different aspects of it, and we're not letting you stop us so you might as well help."

Dumbledore looked at the two newcomers with surprise. 'she is definitely Sirius' daughter' he thought with a smile.

"Well if I have no other choice then would you mind explaining to me exactly what happens in the future?" Dumbledore asked.

Teddy and Siria sighed. They began the story again although this time they didn't keep Harry's life story short. They told him everything they knew about Harry and the Horcruxes and anything else they could remember. It had been about an hour later when they had finally finished. Remus and Sirius were surprisingly quiet during the whole story but by the end, they were crying.

Everyone could tell Dumbledore was taking in every aspect. He was thinking for a long while until finally, he decided what they could do.

"Well, in changing the future many things could go wrong. I think the both of you should make a list of things to do and then letters for them to read once you're gone." Dumbledore said with the usual glint in his eye.

Siria once again rolled her eyes. "Really, a list? Ugh…. you two think too much alike!" Siria commented while pointing to Teddy and Dumbledore.

Remus, Sirius, Teddy and Dumbledore laughed at her exasperation.

"On another note, I believe you both should stay in the Gryffindor tower despite whatever houses you got into in the future. I will make sure that each dormitory had one extra bed. If you two need an excuse for your friends say I caught you hexing someone and held you for detention in my own office. I can and will back you up if needed." Dumbledore assured.

"Thank you Professor, and thank you for your help it is deeply appreciated by all of us," Remus said. They all bid farewell to the Professor and made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

A little way down their route they ran, literally ran, into James and Peter.

"Where the hell have you two been? We've been looking for you everywhere! Even on the fucking map but you weren't in your usual spots so when we finally found you in Dumbledore's fucking office we were highly confused. We deserve a long and very detailed explanation. Especially if it involves getting caught in a prank" James lectured while he hugged Sirius as if he was never going to see him again. "And who the hell are you two?"

Siria and Teddy were caught totally off guard seeing someone who looked EXACTLY like their godfather being highly rude and using that kind of language as if it weren't a bad thing. When they didn't reply James automatically "caught on" and went on teasing Sirius and Remus.

"Ooh, I get it. Sirius was taking the girl out for a late-night fuck and you Remus were doing the same with this bloke! I'm just glad you're Finally out of the closet, I thought you would have found Sirius by now!" James went on

"For Fuck's sake! I am in no way gay! Why do you keep thinking that!" Remus shouted for what sounded like the 80th time

"And neither am I! I agree with Remus, just fuck off about our sexuality prongs!" Sirius told James.

"So you do admit to your "our" sexuality! I knew it! Didn't I Peter, pay up." Siria and Teddy could tell this was an ongoing fight for the boys and stepped back to let them fight it out.

"I swear to merlin, Prongs, one more comment on me OR Remus' sexuality and I will make sure your 'manhood' is hung by a pin in the middle of the common room while you explain to whatever girl you're with why you can't get it 'on'" Sirius said, obviously, James had hit a nerve.

"Ok, ok, anyway who are your friends?" James inquired

"I'm Sarah and this is Teddy, we are students who transferred from homeschooling actually. Are parents didn't want us away, especially when the attacks started, but we finally talked them into letting us come, we were both sorted into Gryffindor minutes ago." Siria lied.

"hm… okay but what about you two? Why were you in Dumbledore's office?"

"Snape started to make fun of werewolves and then I hexed him. Then he hexed Remus and so on so forth. After a while, Dumbledore caught us and sent us to his office for detention." Sirius explained.

"Good!" James exclaimed. Peter had been oddly quiet but the only person not giving him deadly looks was James so he knew his place.

"Anyway, we were told to give them a tour of the school and then show them to the common room. We also thought we might let them hang around us until they make friends of their own. We should probably start on the tour unless you want to miss dinner." Remus told James and Peter.

So off they went on a tour of the castle. Remus oddly made an extraordinarily good tour guide. He showed them to each classroom explained what they had been learning recently and even gave little facts he remembered from time to time. Sirius also insisted on showing them some of the secret passages that make it easier to get to certain classes. At times the two newbies could hear Sirius and Remus arguing over when they should tell the truth to James and Peter. Finally, Remus and Sirius agreed they should tell them tonight in the solitude of their dormitory. At 6 o'clock (hey, writer here, technically some British use the 24-hour system, please correct me if I am wrong, but I don't feel like figuring out the times so I am going with the 12-hour time telling system, thanks) they headed to the great hall for dinner and Dumbledore introduced the two new students as Sarah Black and Teddy London. Dumbledore had decided that Siria could pose as a long-lost cousin of Sirius and Regulus Black, born to a muggle mother and kept secret because it would have been too dangerous for both mother and child. After dinner, in which Siria was acquainted with some other sixth year Gryffindor's, they headed back to the Tower to get the talk over with. When they got there, all four marauders, Teddy and Siria went straight up to the dorm. They were met with five beds. The four marauders made their ways their own beds while Siria got on to Sirius' and Teddy went to the empty one.

"Look, we need to tell you two something," Sirius replied to James' confused look at Siria on Sirius' bed.

"What, that you actually do plan to sleep with Sarah? I mean I wouldn't be surprised with that Sirius. She's new meat. Something you haven't had for a while. Plus, she hasn't left your side since we found you with them." James asked.

"No way! That's gross! I wouldn't do that to my own daughter, even if I hadn't actually had her yet!" Sirius' said in a higher voice than expected. James was even more confused.

Teddy rolled his eyes at Sirius' attempt to start the conversation and gave it a try of his own.

"Look we're from the future and are actual names are Siria Black and Teddy Lupin. I'm Remus' son from almost 40 years into the future and she's Sirius' daughter. We came here by accident but then decided we couldn't let everyone that died die so we told them and Dumbledore everything and are about to do the same for you." Teddy explained and went on to tell the same story for the third time that day. When Teddy told James about his relationship with Lily, they had to wait about 10 minutes to calm him down. At the end, James got up and practically attacked Peter.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! TO LILY! TO SIRIUS AND REMUS AND HARRY AND EVERYONE! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! YOU RAT! Well now it all makes sense, I guess you always were a rat!" James Exclaimed.

Remus and Sirius had hurried to pull James off him. Once they had James sitting down they tried to explain how he hadn't been a traitor yet.

"I don't care! get him out of my sight! I never want to see you again Pettigrew, and if I do you'll be sorry." James spat.

"J-James I-I w-would never! P-please James. I-I'm sorry. P-please I haven't d-done anything yet!" Peter cried.

"I don't care you filthy excuse for a friend. We protected you. Made you one of our own. Whether you haven't done it yet or hadn't even wanted to, in their time you did. No matter what I could have done to you to make you follow that beast, it doesn't make what you did right. AND I SAID GET OUT!" James yelled.

"Look, James, I of all people know how angry you feel. But think about it this way. He knows Remus' secret. Our secrets. If we kick him out everyone will know that we hate him and they'll ask questions. We need to at least give him a chance to prove himself worthy of the name Wormtail. He can change his future just like we're changing ours." Sirius defended. Peter was sitting on his bed, too petrified to move.

"He has a point Prongs. Peter isn't a death eater yet. And he doesn't have to be." Remus then turned to Peter and continued, "But you have to prove you can be trustworthy. At this point, we can't hold you to being a death eater in the future because it hasn't happened yet, but that doesn't mean you are as trustworthy as we thought you were. We will be keeping a close eye on you but you're still our friend. Just think about how we treated Sirius at the end of last year, that's how we will treat you." Remus concluded.

"what happened last year?" Siria asked. The room suddenly got tense as the marauders explained to Siria and Teddy about the incident where Sirius told Snape where the notch on the Whomping Willow and how Remus almost attacked Snape until James came to the rescue. They then continued to explain how Sirius had to gain their trust back.

"Not as perfect as you thought, am I?" Sirius asked rhetorically. Suddenly he found himself toppled by Siria, hugging on to him for dear life. When she pulled off they smiled at each other and after some more small talk about the future, they concluded they should all go to bed. Siria left the 6th year boys dorm and headed to the 6th year girl's dormitory.


	5. gossip and truth or dare

When Siria got to the dorm she was greeted by a girl named Marlene McKinnon.

"So, you're Sarah? Nice to meet you, I'm Marlene McKinnon. Oh, and by the way I saw you hanging on Sirius and before we get all acquainted, I think you should know that every other 6th year knows he's my territory, so I would suggest backing off." Marlene mentioned with a sort of evil smile. Siria almost gagged at the thought.

"Woah, back up a bit. Were you not there for Dumbledore's introduction? I am Sirius Black's cousin. In no way, shape, or form do I want to take _that_ territory, from anyone. It was nice meeting you as well but I think I'll get ready for bed. Plus, I've got my eyes on a different Marauder." Siria said with a purposeful glint in her eye. She had decided earlier that she would help James win Lily over by pursuing him and making her jealous. They hadn't worked out all the kinks but she had a pretty good idea of what to do.

"Please tell me it's not Remus because _that_ is a lost cause. Everyone knows he's gay." A girl whom Siria knew as Alice, whom she'd met earlier, interjected.

"Please, not Remus. But he's not gay! I have proof! But if you'd like to bet on it I could always use the money." Siria countered.

"Ooh! Please do tell!" a different girl whom Siria forgot the name of, Joshed.

"It's not my business, but one way to settle it is by gong up to kiss him. Not it!" Siria kidded. One by one they all said not it until Lily walked in all the sudden.

"Ha! Lilly has to kiss Remus. Lily has to kiss Remus!" Marlene and Alice chorused in a childish way.

Meanwhile, Siria was shocked. Yes, Harry looked unbelievably like James, but they were father and son, it made sense. But Ginny Weasley-Potter looked almost unbelievably like Lily Evans, with brown eyes of course. The fact that Harry was attracted to someone who looked so remarkably like his mother, whom which he had never actually met, was quite astonishing!

"What! Why do I have to kiss Remus? And Who are you?" Lily who had spent all morning into afternoon in the library, was quite confused.

"I'm Sarah Black. I transferred from being taught at home. Anyway, it seems that everyone here thinks Remus Lupin is gay, despite my insistence that he is not. So, we decided that someone should go up and kiss him to test it. You were the only one to say not it, so you have to," Siria replied with a huge smile.

"I am most definitely not kissing Remus! He's my friend and that would make things awkward. That's not the point. How do you know so much about Remus?" Lily questioned smugly with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I have my ways. Plus, I just spent all evening with him and the others. I know quite a bit more than any of you." Siria explained.

"Oh really? Well, tell us their secrets." Marlene questioned.

Siria thought for a moment. 'what can I tell them that will sound like a joke? Oh, it already is unbelievable that they're animagi.' Siria smirked mischievously.

"well they're all animagi, they did so because Remus Is a werewolf" everyone in the room laughed.

"Okay first, Black and Potter maybe, but I really don't think any of them besides Remus could actually become animagi. The only part even slightly believable about that lie is they did something dangerous for Remus. Anyway, I am going to stop this gossip circle before we start talking about how hot you all think the marauders are." Lily decided.

"But they are, aren't they?" Marlene started, "I mean between the two quidditch bodies, and I swear that Remus must work out because his body is A-MAZ-ING!"

"Please, that's my cousin. But James really is a piece of work." Siria mentioned.

The rest of the night the 6th year girls debated who the hottest Marauder was. They all agreed peter was not the hottest but none of them could agree on the other three. Siria thought it was a good idea to make everyone think she was going to try and get on James' good side, so she argued that James was hottest. Then Siria got an idea and asked Lily what she thought.

"Fine, I have to admit as arrogant as he is, James is pretty cute." Everyone gasped. Lily never admitted to liking anyone. Finally, after some well-deserved teasing towards Lily, they all decided to go to bed.

After she got up, Siria went straight to the boy's dorm. The minute she walked in she was surrounded by a bunch of blushing boys, yelling at her to get out. By the time she stopped laughing the door was shut in her face. 15 minutes later she walked in again with only a few protests.

"what were you thinking? We could have been completely naked and having sex or something, you should consider yourself lucky!" Sirius said over Siria's laughter.

"oh, so since you're my dad you're going to overprotect me? What makes you think I haven't seen naked boys before, hm?" Siria started to laugh at Sirius' horrified face.

"Siri, none of us really want to know, so shut it. Please." Teddy pleaded.

"you wouldn't, would you?" Sirius pondered, and all the reply he got was a wink.

After the boys finished getting ready, they all headed down to the great hall.

Last night after Siria left….

"James, during your little 'charade' to make Evans jealous, you are NOT to touch my daughter, is that understood?" Sirius inquired almost immediately after Siria left.

"How am I supposed to convince Evans I'm dating her if I don't touch her?" James countered.

"Fine! You can touch and hold hands, but NOTHING after first base. Better?" Sirius requested firmly.

"Fine, fine. Nothing above first base. Got it." James thought for a moment, "Hey, Teddy? What's Harry like?"

Teddy smiled. He knew he was going to get a lot of these questions. He thought for a moment to make sure he said just the right thing.

"Well, he's pretty smart. Not extremely, but he did well in school. His best subject was DADA, though the only real time he got an education in that class was third year when dad taught. And sixth year when Snape taught, but dad was his favorite teacher." Teddy said in a dreamy sort of voice, remembering Harry telling him about his dad.

"That's cool, but not exactly what I was looking for. Is he kind? I mean from what we heard he's brave but, what is he like?" James asked again.

"Well, he would always tell me about dad when I asked. He also told me more things that happened with the Dursley's than even Ginny. Hermione and Ron talk about the times when he would get in trouble but he rarely played pranks like you guys. But I think if you would have raised him, he would like pranks more. He is very sassy sometimes." Teddy mentioned with a small laugh.

The aura of the room was very tense, until Sirius broke the silence.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Sirius decided

"What is it with Black's and truth or dare?" Teddy groaned

"I really shouldn't have taught you this game,anyway," Remus thought regretfully

"Oh, come on! We need to get to know you and you need to get to know us" Sirius said with a smile

"Fine!" everyone but Peter decided. Peter instead of playing, went quietly to bed.

The remaining players sat on their beds and Sirius thought since it was his Idea he should go first.

"Teddy, truth or dare?"

"Well, if you are anything like Siria, I'm going to pick truth so I don't have to make a fool of myself" Teddy answered

"Is she really that devious?" Sirius questioned

"Is that my truth or is that a random question?" Teddy asked with a smile

"No, not your truth. Hm…. "Sirius thought long and hard. He wanted to know so much about Siria but he knew he couldn't ask her certain things so he would have to question Teddy. "I've got it! Has Siria ever kissed a boy?"

"Um, technically she has kissed me several times, but if you're asking for a boy she has liked romantically I would havetosayyes" Teddy mumbled the last part

"What?"

"Yes, she has kissed a boy. Tommy Wilkes, I believe was her first but her latest, I think was David something? Hm… I don't know. She is like my sister so I try not to keep up with her late-night snog fests." Teddy said with a look of disgust.

"DisguAnywayit's your turn."

"Uh…. Dad, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Blimey, you two are such party poopers. I guess like father like son." James interjected

"Have you dated any one recently?" teddy asked.

"Uh…. Well, no. I actually haven't gone on a date before." Remus said with a sigh.

"Interesting. I wonder if you end up dating someone before mum?"

"Any way, James truth or dare?"

"Well I want to pick dare but I feel like I'm breaking the trend so, fuck you I pick dare!"

Everyone laughed. Sirius went over to Remus and started suggesting different dares he should make James do. The rest of the night was a mixture of different questions towards Teddy and different dares aimed at James.

Back to real time….

"So, what classes are you guys taking?" Teddy asked over breakfast.

"Really Teddy? Asking about classes already? Please don't ruin my breakfast by talking about school." Siria pleaded

Remus and Teddy both sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, me and Sirius were talking and thinking you can come with e to my classes and she can go with Sirius to his classes. Today I think I have arithmancy, DADA, and charms." Remus replied.

"Cool. What do the blacks have then?"

"Well let's look… ugh, potions and muggle studies." Sirius replied.

"What's wrong with those? I love muggle studies! And potions has my favorite teacher." Siria mentioned.

"Sirius just doesn't like school in generally, plus he's terrible at muggle studies and has potions with Snape." Remus told her.

"Wait? Severus Snape? Wow! I guess I forgot he was you guy's age. Teddy, we get to meet Al's namesake!" Siria squealed.

"Whose Al? the marauders chorused.

"Oh, Harry's son, Albus Severus" Teddy informed

"What!" James squeaked "my son named someone after that git?"

"To be fair, Harry would probably have died quite a few times if it hadn't been for Severus, and trust me, many relatives who knew Snape were against the name" Teddy assured.

A sigh of relief was heard from many of the marauders. After breakfast they all went to their first class of the day.


	6. Classes

Siria and Sirius had muggle studies. It went fairly ok until Siria answered one of the questions. The question was what were telephones and Siria answered that telephones were portable talking devices that muggles used so they could communicate from anywhere in the world. What Siria did not realize is that telephones did not become portable until the late 80's early 90's. she explained her way out of that by saying that her folks must have made them portable by magic.

The rest of the class went smoothly and then the pair of Blacks made their way to the dungeons for potions. Only, one thing got in their way.

"So, Black, we bring our girlfriends to class, do we?" Snape sneered

"Back off _snivillous,_ or perhaps you would like to find yourself in the shrieking shack again? Maybe this time you'll be the one shrieking, hm" Sirius spat.

Snape scoffed, "I didn't think you'd want to pull that stunt again. But maybe your friends didn't put enough emotion into their silence last year? I saw how you sat alone. How you waited for them to be gone to leave. They may despise me, but they regret you!"

"You take that back! You evil, slimy, son of a- "Siria pulled him away.

"stop that! Fighting with him will only make him want to do it more often. But I will give you credit, he started it." Siria stated.

In potions, they brewed a switching potion, witch when two people drink the same batch they switch bodies. Of course, Sirius, being Sirius, put an extra unicorn hair into Snape's potion and it blew up. After potions, they went to lunch and had the afternoon free.

Meanwhile….. Teddy and Remus' day

After breakfast, Teddy and Remus went to arithmancy. The class went okay, Teddy had already been taking it in his time so the only thing new to him was that certain theories hadn't been created yet, so he had to be careful when doing his work.

After arithmancy was DADA, which was, not surprisingly, both boys favorite class. Today they were learning about certain curses that would make their opponent defenseless for long periods of time but had no after effect. Teddy and Remus both mastered the spells within the first five minutes and then helped the people around them with the spell. They then went to lunch.

Finally, their last class was charms, in which they learned about a false memory charm, it gives someone a false memory which cannot be disproved without extensive testing and experienced expertise advice.

"Therefore, it is illegal to use, without ministry approval. Most likely they will only give you permission to use it if you are an auror or in the muggle interference department." The charms professor explained, "none the less, I would like an essay on the reasons to use a false memory and an instance for which it might be important. No one can use muggles as their instance or you will automatically fail the assignment. It must be at least 12 inches. Class dismissed." He finished.

"Blimey! And I thought professor Malfoy was specific." Teddy said as he packed up his things

"Malfoy…. Lucius Malfoy? He becomes a professor?" Remus questioned.

"Oh! No, no Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoys' son. He's potions master at Hogwarts in our time, after Snape dies, and then professor Slughorn dies, Malfoy becomes the head of Slytherin and potions master. Harry said he thought Malfoy would be best for the position so he recommended him to headmistress McGonagall." Teddy concluded.

"hm…." Remus and Teddy then headed up to the dormitory to start on homework.

James had been in DADA with Remus and Teddy, and then had Transfiguration with Peter. He finally went to his last class of the day, ancient runes, before dinner and met the rest of the crew at the entrance to the great hall. They had dinner together and then once again headed straight to the 6th year boy's dormitory.

"So, Siria, tell me about how my son treated you." James asked

"Well…. He treated me as if I was his own child. I guess. Although I did find James, Albus, and Lily in his bed some mornings. I never really felt the need to bother him during the night." Siria mentioned casually, as if she didn't think it was important. The rest of the room stared at her. Teddy already knew this of course, but was curios why she had offered up this information so freely, he normally had to dig for hours to make her tell him something, that she didn't already want flaunted, naturally.

"So, what happened if you got scared during the night?" Sirius asked. Even if his own mother was never that caring, kreacher would always make sure he wasn't making noise, such as crying. Kreacher wasn't much of the nurturing type either, but he would continually bring Sirius other forms of comfort.

"I guess I didn't matter to me all that much, but Harry says I did cry a lot after the war. Obviously, everyone was crying, but me and Teddy just wouldn't shut up. neither of us were old enough to remember being held by our parents, but Harry said it was as if we both knew they were gone. As if we could tell you weren't coming back." Siria explained, looking down towards the bed, playing with one of the loose strings. Sirius put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt so safe around him.

"Any way, on a happier note, Evans actually started a conversation with me today." James said with a smug smile. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes.

"What did she say?" Siria asked, genuinely interested.

"She complimented my transfiguration and mentioned she was having trouble. I mentioned I could help her and she said she might eventually have to take me up on my offer. I then told her it would never expire and she smiled and left. I didn't even make a pass at her or anything." James exclaimed with a grin.

Everyone rolled their eyes this time.


	7. Bad Dreams

The rest of the night went smoothly. James asked about what happened in the girl's dormitory a couple of times, but Siria insisted it was all private information and she couldn't compromise any of her relations with the other girls by telling him. Eventually Siria left to go to bed and the boys got ready for bed themselves. Tonight no one stayed up to talk, on the account of school wearing them all out

 _Dream state~_

 _It was a wooded area, dark, but not dark enough to black out all the surroundings. Siria started to walk towards the edge of the wood, what she didn't expect was a large animal racing towards her. She turned the opposite direction and ran, ran as fast as she possibly could. She looked back to find that the creature was still following her. She took a huge gulp and stop running. She was brave and she needed to know what was chasing her. She turned around and was tackled to the ground by a large, dark animal. She looked in the animal's eyes. The animal stared back and bit her!_

She woke up in a panicked state. She was breathing heavily and brought her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes and told herself it was just a dream. but she wasn't entirely sure it all _was_ just a dream.

She remembered being three years old and wondering outside her house. Harry had been a sleep for hours but she had woken up and found she had a lot of energy. They lived just outside the city. Harry didn't want to be too far away from civilization, but he also didn't want all the attention they would get from a city. Siria went to the back yard that happened to have a wooded area. She loved going back there to play. But it was dark and Harry wasn't there to watch her. It was mid-summer so it wasn't cold or hot outside. She played for a while but then caught a glimpse of something. Being three and a future Gryffindor, curiosity won over caution and she went to check it out. When it started chasing her she screamed and started running away, but that only made the creature run faster. They ran until the creature finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. Before anything else could happen, she heard 'Stupefy' and the creature went still and fell. Harry came and picked up the crying girl and went back in to the house.

Siria was crying uncontrollably now and didn't know what to do. She had never felt so scared. She hadn't had that same nightmare since she was at least four years old. Before she knew what she was doing, she got up and headed for the door. She went down the stairs, through the common room, and up the stairs until she was facing a door that held a sign saying 'Sixth year Boy's Dormitory'. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob. She headed straight for the bed she knew was her fathers. All she could think about was being held by the arms that brought her so much comfort. She pulled back the curtains surrounding the four-poster bed and sat on the side of the bed.

"Sirius" she whispered. No answer.

"Sirius!" still no answer.

"Dad!" finally she heard some mumbling and looked into a pair of silver eyes.

"Siria? What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Siria wasn't sure what to say. She was tired, scared, and so unsure of what was to come. All in that moment she felt so overwhelmed, so scared of losing what was right in front of her. Tears started pouring down her face. Sirius saw what was happening and pulled her into an embrace. He didn't need to know the problem, all he knew was the only thing he wanted to do was hold her to him and never let go. After a while he laid down and pulled her down with him. Finally, the tears started to stop and breaths became shorter and quieter. Siria was asleep, so Sirius pulled her under the covers and held her as close to him as he could. With one final kiss to her head, he relaxed and found sleep consume him.

The sight every one woke up to in the morning was one to be remembered. Sirius lay on his side, arms around Siria, while Siria lay with her head under his chin cuddling as close to him as humanly possible.

If they hadn't had classes to get to, everyone would let the two sleep. But that wasn't the case. Teddy and Remus went on opposite sides of the bed. They counted quietly _1…2….3…_ all the sudden they pulled the two Blacks off the bed and got prepared to run. Both Blacks screamed in anguish and ran after their assailant. Meanwhile, James was laughing his head off.

The finally got everyone to cool down and they got dressed and headed to the great hall.

Classes that day weren't all that interesting. Sirius and Siria had NEWT level transfiguration, DADA with peter, and charms with James. Remus and Teddy had history of magic with 7th years, magical creatures with Peter, and herbology with James.

After classes, they went to dinner and then their (new) nightly tradition of talking in the boy's dorm. They all got comfortable with a bottle of fire whisky (that Sirius will not disclose from how it was retrieved) while James and Siria decided to plan their 'Relationship' so they never got found out.

"Well, eventually we are going to have to start 'dating' in the eyes of the public soon" Siria decided. Meanwhile James was thinking about the events of today's encounter with a Miss Lily Evans.

"Why did Evans assume I was 'getting busy last night'?" James pondered aloud

Siria and Sirius looked at each other.

"It was probably because I wasn't found in my bed this morning." Siria mentioned with an uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah, why were you not in your own bed this morning?"

"um, it's not important, anyway I have been dropping not so subtle hints I'm 'into' James so they probably just put 1 and 2 together, even if they did get 5" Siria said with a smug smile on her face because of her great analogy (shut up if it's not that great and go with it ok. Thanks)

"oh. Well how are we going to approach this?" Siria thought for a moment. ' _how are we going to approach this._ '

"You need to publicly ask me to Hogsmeade for this weekend. If Lily thinks you have moved on from your obsession she will, most likely, be even more drawn to you. We just have to do this carefully and steadily. By the way James, this wouldn't work if she didn't already fancy you." Sira said with an all-knowing smile.

James face lit up. He screamed and started running around the room. He was making so much ruckus that one of the prefects came to check on them.


	8. Dating

(Siria and Teddy accidently transported back in time on October 24. It was a Sunday, so now it is a Wednesday. Wednesday, October 27th, 1976.)

Siria ended up in Sirius' bed again, but he invited her. They had both slept the best in their entire lives, so Sirius decided Siria could sleep in his bed whenever she liked.

Siria finally sat James down, without Sirius around to distract him, so they could talk about this whole plan to get Lily, but James was stuck on trying to name the operation.

"Why not 'operation: help James get hitched'?" James suggested

"Sure, but it doesn't really matter. Anyway, Lily is obviously already falling into our trap. She practically asked for your help on transfig. Meaning she doesn't totally despise being around or talking to you anymore. Now we must reel her in. you should publicly ask me out, let's say at lunch today, and then if you ever see her having trouble with something, help her. It will make her think about what she is missing and make her want it more. She is too used to your flirting so don't do much more flirting than perhaps a wink occasionally. But just treat her like you treat your mother. Help her when needed and be respectful. But you should also be a bit more than lovely to me. Show her what being your girlfriend could look like and make her want to be your girlfriend even more." Siria concluded

"Your very insightful with this type of stuff" James decided

"I'm a girl who knows what girls like. We like to be treated fairly, and we like to be pampered, especially from a gentleman such as yourself" Siria flattered. Right then, Sirius came in.

"All right, enough talk about your fake relationship and let's do what we do best, Prank!" Sirius expressed with much excitement.

Siria got really excited at this. The whole time Teddy and herself had been with the marauders, they hadn't been pulling many pranks, which was making father and daughter alike very anxious. James' face lit up and he silently ran to get the others.

Finally, after a break all morning, they got to lunch. They all walked in and sat at their usual spot at one end of the Gryffindor table. They ate lunch, and eventually, Siria gave James the signal to ask her out. As he was sitting right across from her, he got up and went around the table. He pulled Siria to her feet, stepped on the bench, and proceeded to step onto the table.

"People of Hogwarts" he yelled, making sure everyone was listening, "everyone should already have known about my conquest for a one Lily Evans. As that has not been fruitful I have given up and found someone even more interesting to put all my effort towards. Miss Sara Black, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he concluded.

She got on the table and rightly slapped him. "that's for making a huge scene, but yes, I will go with you" she said smiling.

"You heard it, everyone, she said yes!" right then Professor McGonagall pulled James down and gave him detention for that night for standing on the table, and ten points from Gryffindor. As James shrugged McGonagall's hand off him he muttered "worth it" and winked at Siria. She sighed, shook her head, and went over to the other 6th year Gryffindor's.

She sat down by Lily. "Sorry, he pulled you into that as well. The wanker really knows how to make a scene when he wants to" she mentioned with a small laugh

"Hey, you got him off my hands finally, hopefully. Truly I should be thanking you" she returned with a small smile

"Good, anyway we should probably get to classes, see you later!" Siria said as she left and waved goodbye. "let's get to class drama queens"

The next few days went by rather quickly, and all the sudden it was Saturday. Siria and Teddy had gotten robes and uniforms from transfiguring some of the marauder's things, but Saturday morning Siria realized she had nothing to wear, especially on a date.

"Hey, Alice," Alice was the only one left in the dorm, as the rest were already at breakfast, "Do you have anything I could borrow for my date with James today?" Siria asked. Out of the girls she had gotten close to, Alice was one she had particularly liked. She also felt bad. Harry had told her in her first year what had happened to Professor Longbottom's parents. She wanted something she could bring back for him, even if it was only a photo.

"Sure! I think you would look great in this one outfit I have." Alice went on about how great Siria's complexion was and how great she would look in blue.

After she was done getting dressed, Siria headed to the common room and was met there by Sirius.

"you look stunning, " Sirius said, with a stern smile not quite reaching his eyes, but his eyes were sparkling. Siria was in a deep blue dress with a brown shawl. the dress had an intricate pattern on it. Over the dress and shawl, were black robes, but not the ones required for school. She also had her hair down and at this point, no one could deny her in relations to Sirius. She had makeup defining her cheek bones and chiseling her face to the point, where if she were male, she could be Sirius' twin.

"Thank you, and you do realize that giving me a sort of disappointing look won't do anything, right. Look, me, and James won't even be kissing. Really, and I'm only helping him because I want my godfather and your godson to be created. Please don't give James a hard time like a father, I mean he's your best friend." Siria pleaded hoping he would lighten up a bit.

"Fine, it is hard I mean I want to be teasing him because I'm his best friend, but because I'm also related to you I want to be patronizing him so he doesn't try anything."

Siria laughed, "look, we won't actually be dating, I'm not going to get hurt. And if all goes well, James will be the one 'getting hurt'" Siria said.

Sirius raised a brow. "do I want to know what you have planned?"

"Nope, not really."

"Fine let's go to breakfast. I've been waiting for you and I'm starving."

Siria chuckled as they headed to the hall.

When they walked in, everyone stared at Siria. For a date to Hogsmeade, most would consider her overdressed but since she wanted to make a statement, she thought she was dressed perfectly. And so did James.

' _wow,'_ James thought. ' _she's beautiful. Wait, snap out of it James! She's Sirius' daughter and she looks just like him. It would be like incest!'_

Siria walked over and James stood up.

"you look lovely," he said as he kissed her hand, as they had discussed the night before.

"why thank you, you look nice yourself. Still no luck with the hair?" she mentioned. As groomed as he looked everywhere else, his hair was only a bit less messy than usual, and probably only because he hadn't been running his hands through it.

He blushed a motioned for her to sit down beside him. They ate mostly quietly and then got up and headed to Hogsmeade.

To anyone watching, this was a normal date. To anyone listening, they would think the couple was talking about a mutual friend. But what was really happening is James was getting to know Harry through Siria.

He asked every question imaginably. What was Harry's favorite color? What was Harry's favorite quidditch team? What music did Harry prefer? Did harry have any friends before Hogwarts and what were they like? Even questions about his first girlfriend, his first kiss. And Siria answered every question, to the best of her abilities of course.

When the date was over they headed back to Hogwarts and finished the night off with a kiss on the cheek, when they were sure lily was in sight. When they got to the great hall they went their separate ways. Siria decided she would get the gossiping over with and sit with the girls so they could ask questions.

Of course, she was also interrogated thoroughly after dinner in their dorm as well.


End file.
